No Meu Pensamento
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: Uma foto liga o destino de Mascara da Morte ao de uma misteriosa garota que acabara de chegar ao Santuario. O que sera que ela esconde? Sera que Mascara da Morte aprendera a amar? [MASKxOC]
1. A Visitante

Obs: Saint Seiya não pertence a mim (bem que eu queria)

A personagem Layla fui eu que inventei (ela não esta no anime)

O pensamento dos personagens esta em _itálico_ e com ""

Espero q gostem da fic!

**No Meu Pensamento**

_Capitulo Um_

As duras batalhas contra Hades haviam passado e tudo estava calmo. Os cavaleiros de ouro se reuniram para uma luta amistosa, já que estavam dias sem fazer nada. Estavam entediados. Enquanto eles lutavam, eles percebem a chegada de alguém. Eles param a luta amistosa e percebem que esse alguém estava se aproximando deles. Não demorou muito ate que eles avistaram uma mulher, de olhos azuis, de longos cabelos negros brilhantes, pele branca, curvas perfeitas que eram definidas pelo vestido azul que usava. Ela estava passando perto dali quando os viu. Ela os fitou um por um e depois disse:

"Ei! Alguém ai pode me dizer onde esta a Marin?" Perguntou a garota.

Mú se aproximou dela e disse:

"A Marin esta treinando... Se quiser, eu te mostro aonde ela esta".

"Esta bem... Obrigada" Disse a garota.

Os outros cavaleiros ficaram vendo eles irem embora. Até Mascara da Morte parou para observa-la, mas sem que ninguém percebesse que ele estava interessado. Ele nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza. Ele detestava admitir, mas se sentia atraído por ela. Mú levou a garota ate onde Marin estava. Quando Marin viu quem Mú estava acompanhando, ela ficou contente:

"Não acredito! Layla!" Disse Marin.

"Faz tanto tempo Marin!" Disse Layla, que abraçava Marin.

Mú se retirou para deixar as amigas conversarem. Voltando onde os cavaleiros estavam reunidos, começaram a fazer um monte de perguntas:

"Quem era aquela?" Perguntou Aioria.

"Nossa... Aquela é uma das boas!" Disse Miro.

"Cala a boca Miro! Como fala asneira!" Disse Mú.

"Fala aí Mú! Quem era aquela beldade!" Disse Shura.

"Até você Shura!"- com cara de decepcionado – "Eu não sei quem era, mas ela conhecia Marin e parecia que elas são amigas de muito tempo... Ah! E o nome dela é Layla. Foi só isso que eu descobri, então, por favor" - Mú mudou o rosto calmo – "SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM! PARECEM URUBUS!" Gritou Mú.

Os cavaleiros se acalmaram e voltaram ao treino. Um tempo depois, Marin aparece com Layla. Ela estava apresentado-a para todos.

"Vim apresentar minha amiga, a Layla... Ela veio me visitar... Espero que a tratem bem". Disse Marin.

"Não se preocupe..." – Miro se aproximava de Layla – "A única pessoa que pode trata-la mal aqui é o Mascara..." – Miro segurou a cintura de Layla – "Mas relaxa, ele não fará nada de mal com você enquanto eu estiver aqui". Disse Miro, todo convencido.

"Essa foi horrível..." Disse Layla, que pisara no pé esquerdo dele e deu uma cotovelada na barriga dele.

Miro esta com uma mão na barriga e outro no pé.

"Essa doeu..." Disse Miro.

Os cavaleiros tentaram não rir, mas foi impossível.

"Miro... Você começou com o pé esquerdo... Literalmente". Disse Aldebaran.

"Eu não estou com vontade de escutar a suas ironias hoje, Aldebaran". Disse Miro.

"Da licença que nós já vamos". Disse Marin, puxando Layla.

Marin levou Layla até Saori. Então, Saori revelou que Hilda iria organizar uma festa e que todos os cavaleiros de Atena estavam convidados, inclusive Marin, Shina e Layla. Somente os cavaleiros de bronze não iriam, pois estavam ocupados. Todos foram e chegando lá, Hilda os recebeu toda contente. Ao ver Layla, ficou surpresa:

"Não acredito! Faz tanto tempo!" Disse Hilda.

"Faz mesmo..." Disse Layla.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Perguntou Miro.

"Miro...".- Shura bateu na cabeça dele – "que pergunta indiscreta!"

"Não tem problema... Eu e a Hilda nascemos em Asgard e crescemos juntas. Mas ai, eu me mudei para Itália. Depois, eu comecei a viajar pelo mundo e acabei conhecendo Marin..." Disse Layla.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Perguntou Miro, interessado.

"Você esta bem interessado hein!" – Layla sorri – "tenho 20".

A festa estava animada. Mascara da Morte estava encostado num canto, com um copo de cerveja na mão. Saori conversava com Hilda, Marin e Shina conversando e os outros cavaleiros bebendo e conversando. Layla estava pensando enquanto olhava a neve caia lá fora. Seus pensamentos estavam longe quando a porta do salão se abre e um homem, com a idade dos cavaleiros de ouro, de cabelos verdes, alto, com olhos verdes, aparece. Hilda o reconheceu. Ele trabalhava para ela. Ele se chamava Neon. Ele foi em direção a Hilda, se ajoelhou e beijou sua mão. Hilda o achava muito educado e bondoso, mas Layla estava suspeitando.

"_Os bonzinhos são os piores"_ Pensava ela.

Mascara da Morte havia bebido demais e se sentou. Layla estava entediada. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e pediu uma cerveja.

"Você está péssimo". Disse Layla, bebendo um gole da cerveja.

Mascara da Morte não disse nada. Layla se incomodou com o silêncio dele.

"Você não é de falar muito". Disse Layla.

Então, Neon se aproxima de Layla e se senta ao lado dela. Ele tentava puxar conversa com ela, mas ela não estava interessada. Mascara da Morte ainda estava bebendo e escutando a conversa dos dois.

"Você ainda não me disse o seu nome". Disse Neon.

"E não vou dizer... Sei que você só quer ir pra cama comigo... Mais nada. E não vem com essa sua cara de santo, porque eu não caio nessa". Disse Layla.

Neon saiu dali humilhado. Mas isso não iria ficar assim. Mascara da Morte se segurou pra não rir da cara de palhaço que Neon fez. Era a primeira vez que sentiu vontade de rir desde a morte de seus pais.

"Essa doeu ate em mim". Disse Mascara da Morte.

"E você estava ouvindo tudo não é?" Disse Layla.

"Claro... Esqueceu que eu estou aqui do teu lado? Como não ouviria?" Disse Mascara da Morte, num tom sarcástico.

Layla e Mascara da Morte trocaram mais algumas palavras e mais nada.


	2. A Foto

No Meu Pensamento Capitulo Dois 

Quando a festa ia terminar, Hilda pede para que Atena e os cavaleiros passem a noite em Asgard, pois estava tendo uma tempestade e eles pareciam cansados. Atena aceita e Hilda mostra os quartos para eles. Já era madrugada e Layla não estava conseguindo dormir. Ela resolveu sair um pouco. Lá fora, ela encontra Mascara da Morte, sentado nas escadas, vendo o céu e com... Ressaca, já que estava com uma garrafa de água na mão. Layla se aproxima e conversa com ele.

"Você também não consegue dormir". Disse Layla.

"Não". Disse Mascara da Morte.

Ela olha para a garrafa.

"Sabia que você tinha bebido demais". Disse Layla, olhando para o céu.

Eles escutam um ruído e se escondem. Neon estava passando por ali. Layla estava encostada na parede e Mascara da Morte estava na frente dela, e muito perto. Eles esperaram Neon desaparecer e se olharam. Eles estavam tão perto que conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Mascara da Morte saiu de perto dela para ver onde Neon estava e Layla estava corada. Então, ele vê que Neon estava entrando em um quarto.

"Aquele não é a janela de seu quarto?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

Layla vai ver e conclui:

"É sim... Porque ele quer entrar lá?" Perguntou Layla.

"Eu não sei..." Disse Mascara da Morte.

Eles vão ate o quarto e vem tudo revirado.

"Filho da mãe... Para que ele iria querer mexer nas minhas coisas?" Perguntou Layla.

Mascara da Morte viu uma pequena foto e foi verifica-la. Se espantou ao ver que a foto era de seus pais. Layla tirou a foto rapidamente da mão dele. Ele a olhou desconfiado.

"Ei! Vai ficar mexendo onde não deve? Não deveria mexer nas coisas dos outros". Disse Layla, irritada.

"Onde você arranjou essa foto?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte, se aproximando dela.

"Não te interessa, agora saia daqui!" Disse Layla, que andava para trás, tentando se afastar de Mascara da Morte.

Ela bate contra a parede, ficando encurralada. Mascara da Morte segura os pulsos dela, com muita força, contra a parede, se aproximando mais e mais. Ela o encarava e rapidamente percebeu que seus olhos expressavam tristeza e dor.

"Você vai me dizer agora aonde arranjou essa foto!" Disse Mascara da Morte sem paciência.

"Não te direi nada!" Disse Layla, tentando se soltar, mas foi inútil, já que Mascara da Morte era mais forte que ela.

"Você não sairá daqui enquanto não me disser". Disse Mascara da Morte.

Então, Mú e Miro se aproximam da porta querendo entender o porque daquele barulho todo. Quando eles vêm que Layla e Mascara da Morte naquela situação...

"Se queriam fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos fechassem a porta". Disse Mú.

"Cale a boca!" Disseram Layla e Mascara da Morte.

Mascara da Morte solta Layla e ela fica segurando os pulsos doloridos e vermelhos.

"Ei! Pensei que você não ligasse pra mulheres Mascara... Se você estava interessado na Layla, podia ter me avisado, eu deixaria o caminho livre e te ajudaria". Disse Miro.

"Seu imbecil... Não estou interessado em ninguém! E pare de me chamar de Máscara... Não te dei essa liberdade!"Disse Mascara da Morte, saindo do quarto.

"Desgraçado..." Disse Layla.

Mú viu os pulsos de Layla e ficou preocupado

"Você esta bem senhorita?" Perguntou Mú.

"Estou... Não se preocupem. Agora, eu quero descansar". Disse Layla.

Miro e Mú saíram e foram dormir. Layla ainda ficou um tempo pensando. Porque Mascara da Morte ficou tão furioso ao ver a foto? Demorou, mas ela conseguiu adormecer.

No dia seguinte, ela arrumou o quarto e todos voltaram para o Santuário. Layla ainda estava incomodada com a atitude de Mascara da Morte. Era noite e Layla estava perto da Casa de Câncer. Vestia uma saia longa e uma blusa de alça, já que estava uma noite quente. Ela estava pensando se ia ou não perguntar ao Mascara da Morte o porque dele ter se irritado tanto ao ver aquela foto. Ela estava tão pensativa, que não percebeu a aproximação de alguém. Então ela escuta um ruído e resolve ver quem é. E para sua surpresa, era Neon, procurando-a.

"Você me assustou! O que esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Layla.

"Vim procura-la". Disse Neon.

"Aproveitando que esta aqui... Posso saber porque você mexeu nas minhas coisas lá em Asgard?" Perguntou Layla, furiosa.

"Estava procurando uma coisa para guardar de recordação sua". Disse Neon.

"Você é louco!" Disse Layla, se afastando, quando Neon segura seu braço.

"Sou louco... Louco por você!" Disse Neon.

"O QUE!" Disse Layla, assustada.

"Louco por sua beleza... Me apaixonei perdidamente desde aquele dia na festa". Disse Neon.

"Não diga que esta apaixonado porque você não esta... Eu já te disse... Você só quer ir pra cama comigo e mais nada... E se depender de mim, esquece!" Disse Layla, tentando se soltar de Neon.

"E se depender de mim, vai ser a força!" Disse Neon, rasgando a blusa de Layla.

A blusa caira no chão e Neon ficou hipnotizado ao ver a nudez de Layla. Ele segurava-a contra seu corpo e ela lutava para se soltar dele. Ela, chutando um certo lugar sensível, consegue se soltar pegou a blusa que estava no chão e saiu correndo para a Casa mais próxima. Mas, ela lembrou que era a Casa de Câncer.

"Não acredito... Vou ter que pedir ajuda para esse... Esse..." Disse Layla, que não conseguia medir palavras para se referir ao Mascara da Morte.

Mas, ela não tinha escolha, já que Neon estava se aproximando. Ela bateu com força a porta, mas ninguém abriu. Layla estava desesperada. Então, Neon a pega de novo.

"Não ira escapar". Disse Neon.

Então, Neon foi puxado por alguém e lançado para trás e levara um soco dele. Layla viu que era Mascara da Morte. Neon saiu correndo. Ele voltou-se para Layla, que estava sentada segurando a blusa para esconder sua nudez. Mascara da Morte a fitava. Ela estava sentada no chão, ofegante. Ela se levanta e agradece. Ela ia embora quando ele a chama.

"Você vai ir assim?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

Ela não queria ficar nem mais um minuto com aquele homem. Ela tinha raiva dele. Ele falou para ela entrar em sua casa para dar alguma coisa pra colocar. Mesmo não querendo, ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Ela não poderia aparecer na 13ª Casa assim. E se alguém a visse assim? Ela entra e fica sentada num sofá. Ele entrega uma blusa para ela e fica de costas. Ela se troca e vai embora.


	3. O Primeiro Beijo

No Meu Pensamento Capitulo Três 

No dia seguinte, ela foi entregar a blusa emprestada. Ele estava sentado no chão em frente a sua casa.

Ela apenas olhou para ele e atirou a camisa. Ele se enfezou. _"Nem para agradecer"_ Pensou ele. Ele se levantou rapidamente e a segurou pelo braço e a puxa para mais perto de si.

"Olha aqui garota... Porque você anda tão irritada hein?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte, segurando os dois braços de Layla.

"Me solta!" – ela estava tentando empurra-lo – "Eu não te devo nenhuma..." – ela faz uma pausa, ao perceber o olhar dele – "Porque esta me olhando assim?" Perguntou Layla.

"Assim como?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Assim... Estranho". Disse ela.

"Você esta ficando maluca?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte, soltando Layla, e sentado no chão de novo.

"Pela primeira vez, estou falando sério com você" – ela se agachou perto dele, para olha-lo – "Seus olhos expressam algo diferente do que eles expressam normalmente". Disse Layla.

"E desde quando você fica reparando nisso?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte, impaciente.

"Desde aquela noite em Asgard". Disse Layla.

"Ainda bem que tocou no assunto... Agora me diga aonde você arranjou aquela foto!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Como você é teimoso!" – ela fica de pé na frente dele – "Já disse que não te direi... E também, não sei porque você esta tão interessado nessa foto!" Disse Layla.

Mascara da Morte entra na sua Casa, deixando Layla sem uma resposta. Layla fica louca.

"Uhhh! Esse homem me irrita! Que ódio!" Disse Layla.

Chegando na sua Casa, Mascara da Morte se joga no sofá com a camiseta ainda em suas mãos. Ele estava curioso. Ele queria saber o que ela fazia com uma foto de seus pais. Então, ele sente um cheiro de perfume. Ele achava que era Afrodite, pois só conhecia uma pessoa com cheiro de rosas. Mas não. A blusa que ele emprestou para Layla é que estava cheirando a perfume de rosas.

"O perfume dela esta impregnado na minha camiseta... É Maravilhoso" – ele falava baixo e num tom doce – "Ei! O que estou falando!" Perguntou para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça pra um lado e pra outro.

"Mascara da Morte... Pare de falar sozinho!" Disse ele, pra si mesmo de novo.

Layla estava escrevendo umas coisas em seu caderno. Quando, do nada, ela lembra dos olhos azuis do Mascara da Morte, que agora a pouco, demonstravam um lado diferente que ele possuía. Naquela noite, ela tentava, mas aqueles olhos não saiam de sua cabeça. Dormira mal e no dia seguinte estava de péssimo humor. _"Tudo isso por culpa daquele imbecil... Porque ele me olhou daquele jeito! E porque eu não consigo tirar aqueles olhos da minha cabeça!"_ Pensava ela.

Nessa mesma manhã, Layla resolve dar uma volta pelo Santuário para ver se o mau humor passava. Mascara da Morte, aproveitando que ela não estava, resolveu ir ao quarto dela e ver mais uma vez aquela foto. Ele foi para 13ª Casa para ir onde ela estava instalada. Sem ninguém perceber, entrou no quarto dela e começou a procurar a foto, sem bagunçar nada para que ela não suspeitasse. Depois de um tempo, ele achou a foto. Ele se sentou na cama e ficou observando aquele pedaço de papel. Ele estava tão pensativo que não vê que Layla estava na porta do quarto, olhando para ele com raiva. Ela, sem fazer barulho, se aproxima e pega a foto da mão dele.

"Mas você é muito folgado. Como ousa invadir meu quarto!" Disse Layla, com muito mau humor.

Mascara da Morte não falou nada, apenas a fitou. Ela estava achando-o muito estranho.

"Você esta me olhando daquele jeito de novo... O que esta acontecendo com você?" Perguntou Layla.

"Nada..." Disse Mascara da Morte, que ia se retirar do quarto, quando Layla fecha a porta e o impede de sair.

"Agora você vai me ouvir... Quero saber porque você quer tanto saber sobre essa foto!" Disse Layla, encostada na porta, para não deixa-lo sair.

"Saia daí!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Não enquanto você não me responder à pergunta!" Disse Layla.

Mascara da Morte se aproximou de Layla, segurou a nuca dela e a beijou. Layla estava pasma. Ela tentou se soltar tentava empurra-lo, mas não conseguia. Ele a impedia de escapar. Ele mexia nos longos cabelos negros dela enquanto aprofundava o beijo, vasculhando com a língua cada canto de sua boca. Ela acabou não resistindo e correspondeu. Ele começou a puxa-la para longe da porta. Quando estava longe o suficiente, ele a soltou e saiu do quarto. Layla estava furiosa:

"Não acredito que eu cai nessa!" Gritou Layla.

Ela havia gritado tão alto, que Atena se assustou. Layla estava guardando a foto quando Atena chegou:

"Porque você gritou daquele jeito?" Perguntou Atena, preocupada.

"Me desculpa... Não se preocupa, não foi nada". Disse Layla.

Atena estranhou, mas estava tão ocupada que achou melhor deixar quieto e voltou aos seus afazeres. Layla estava a ponto de explodir. Se ela visse Mascara da Morte de novo, ela poderia jurar que o estrangularia.


	4. Descoberta

No Meu Pensamento

Capítulo Quatro

Mascara da Morte estava indo para a Casa de Câncer, quando Shaka aparece na sua frente.  
"Pra quem disse que não estava interessado na Senhorita Layla". Disse Shaka.  
"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.  
Miro estava passando por ali e ao ver Shaka e Mascara da Morte conversando, resolveu escutar o que eles falavam.  
"Eu vi você entrando no quarto da Senhorita Layla... E vi também que vocês ficaram sozinhos no quarto dela, com a porta fechada. Você não fez nada com ela não é?" Perguntou Shaka.

"O que?" – Mascara da Morte estava corado – "Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas!"

"O fato de ela ser bonita conta sabia? Alem disso, sabendo como você é, poderia até..." – ao perceber que ia falar demais, Shaka se cala.

"Poderia o que?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Você sabe..." Disse Shaka.

"Ah não! Tire essa idéia absurda da cabeça!" Disse Mascara da Morte, irritado.

"Você é capaz de coisas que ate Zeus duvida!" Disse Shaka.

"Chega! Não vou ficar mais aqui escutando asneira!" Disse Mascara da Morte, indo para a sua casa, muito irritado.

Miro escutou tudo e ficou pasmo. Ele saiu de fininho para que Shaka não o percebesse. Naquela noite, Layla ficou pensando no beijo de Mascara da Morte. "Ele beija bem... Ahh! O que eu estou pensando... Acho que estou ficando maluca!" Pensava ela.  
Mascara da Morte não conseguia dormir porque ficava lembrando a cena "Eu não sei porque fiz isso... Eu podia ter tirado ela da porta facilmente... O que esta acontecendo comigo?" Pensava.  
Na manhã seguinte, Layla estava de camisola olhando para a janela quando, de repente, abrem a porta. Ela se vira pra ver quem era, e era Kanon. Layla fica vermelha ao lembrar que estava com uma camisola finíssima.

"Ahhh! O que é isso!"- ela pega o lençol e se cobre – "Não sabe bater na porta!" Gritou Layla.

Kanon ficou observando-a. Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda.

"Saia daqui!" Disse Layla.

"Eu não acredito que você e o Mascara..." Disse Kanon.

"O que! De onde você tirou essa tolice?" Perguntou Layla.

"O Miro que disse". Disse Kanon

"Mas eu vou matar o Miro! Saia daqui, já!" Gritou Layla.

Kanon saiu voando e Layla se trocou. Após se trocar, ela saiu correndo da 13ª Casa para ir à Casa de Escorpião. Quando estava perto, ela escuta Mascara da Morte gritar:

"MIROOO! SEU MALDITOOO!".

Layla chega a Casa de Escorpião e vê que todos estavam ali. Miro estava morrendo de medo do Mascara da Morte que estava querendo mata-lo, quando chega Layla.

"Eu vou acabar com essa sua carinha bonita!" Disse Layla, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

"E eu vou fazer você o meu escorpiãozinho de estimação Miro!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Calma gente..." Disse Miro.

"CALMA NADA!" Gritou Layla e Mascara da Morte, juntos.

"Como eles se parecem... Ate falam em sincronia". Disse Kanon, sussurrando para Saga.

"CALE A BOCA KANON!" Gritou Layla e Mascara da Morte, juntos de novo.

"Eu não falei!" Disse Kanon.

"Kanon... Você vai ser o próximo da minha lista negra... Primeiro entrou no meu quarto e me pegou num estado vergonhoso... E agora fica falando essas coisas". Disse Layla, com um olhar ameaçador.

"Kanon! Como você teve sorte!" Disse Miro.

Layla o olhou com fogo nos olhos.

"Miro... Eu juro que vou arrancar essa sua língua grande!" Disse Layla.

Atena chegou quando Mascara da Morte segurava Miro pela blusa.

"O que é isso? Solte o Miro, Mascara da Morte. Disse Atena.

Mascara da Morte o solta.

"Agora, podem me explicar o que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou Atena.

"Eu irei te explicar". Disse Miro, se aproximando de Atena.

"Então fale Miro". Disse Atena.

"É que eu fiquei sabendo que Layla e Mascara da Morte ficaram sozinhos no quarto... É só isso" Disse Miro.

"O que? Layla? Mascara da Morte?" Disse Atena, surpresa.

"Miro, você acabou de sentenciar a sua morte". Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Não aconteceu nada... Eu juro. O Miro que fica colocando essas idéias loucas na cabeça..." Disse Layla.

"Então, o que vocês estavam fazendo hein?" Perguntou Miro.

"Estávamos conversando ta?" Disse Layla, vermelha ao lembrar o que realmente aconteceu.

"Eu acredito em você Layla... Mas eu não quero que isso se repita esta bem?" Perguntou Atena.

"Pode deixar". Disse Layla.

Atena foi embora. Layla e Mascara da Morte ainda estavam loucos com o Miro.

"Pensando bem... Ate que eles formam um belo par". Disse Afrodite.

"Ah não! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso! Eu JAMAIS, me entenderam, JAMAIS, irei ficar com essa... Essa... Essa coisa!" Disse Layla, super vermelha.

"Aposto que eu sou muito melhor do que os outros caras com quem você saiu". Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Na verdade, eles eram muito melhores... Eles sabiam como tratar uma mulher... Coisa que você não sabe". Disse Layla.

"Ah é? Vamos ver". Disse Mascara da Morte, que a puxava pela mão e a beijava.

Os cavaleiros estavam com a boca aberta. Layla tentava se soltar. Só que ela não conseguia. Ela correspondia, mas ao lembrar dos cavaleiros a sua volta, ficou corada. Ela pisou no pé dele com tanta força que ele a soltou. Layla limpava sua boca enquanto o olhava corada.

"Nunca mais faça isso!" Disse Layla.

"Bem que você gostou". Disse Mascara da Morte, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Uhhhhh!" Disse Layla, super corada, indo embora, bufando.

Os cavaleiros olharam para Mascara da Morte.

"Como você é sortudo!" Disse Shura.

"Cale a Boca!" Disse Mascara da Morte indo para a Casa de Câncer, cambaleando por causa do pé dolorido.

Agora, eles olharam para Miro.

"Você conseguiu escapar hein". Disse Aioria.

"Por pouco..." Disse Miro.

Layla foi para seu quarto e ficou lá a tarde inteira.  
Mascara da Morte ficou numa praia que tinha perto do Santuário, sentado numa pedra, pensando enquanto observava o mar.  
À noite, Layla deitou-se na cama e ficou socando o travesseiro e xingando Mascara da Morte. Depois de esmurrar o travesseiro, ela vai ate uma mesa que tinha no quarto e começa a escrever em seu caderno.  
Na Casa de Câncer, Mascara da Morte estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. "Eu a beijei de novo... Não entendo" Pensava.  
Depois de escrever no caderno, Layla se deita e dorme. Mascara da Morte não conseguia dormir. Então, ele resolveu dar uma volta pelo santuário. Ele não percebeu, mas ele estava indo para a 13ª Casa. Quando ele percebe, ele estava em frente à janela do quarto de Layla. "O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Se perguntava. Ao olhar para a janela, vê um vulto entrando no quarto de Layla. Ele resolve verificar. Layla acorda quando sente uma mão gelada em seu rosto. Vê que era Neon.

"Me deixa em paz!" Disse Layla.

"Só depois que eu me sentir satisfeito". Disse Neon.

Ele segura Layla na cama. Ele fica em cima dela e começa a beija-la. Layla, no desespero, abre a sua gaveta e pega uma faca. Ela enfia a faca nas costas de Neon, que cai no chão. Layla ao perceber o que fizera, começa a chorar. Mascara da Morte abre a porta do quarto e vê Neon caído e vê Layla, sentada no chão, tampando os olhos e chorando.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Por favor... Tira isso daqui". Disse Layla, apontando para Neon.

"Esta bem..." Disse Mascara da Morte, que pegava Neon, tirava a faca e o colocava no corredor.

Quando Layla vê que Neon não estava mais ali, se acalma. Ela se levanta do chão e abraça Mascara da Morte.

"Eu não queria fazer isso... Juro que não queria". Disse Layla, ainda chorando.

Mascara da Morte também a abraça e tenta conforta-la. Ele sente aquele perfume de flores maravilhoso que ele sentira há alguns tempos atrás. Depois de ela se acalmar, ele a olha.

"Esta se sentindo melhor agora?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Sim... E obrigada". Disse Layla.

"Porque sinto isso? Será que estou... não... não é possível" Pensava ela.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Você nem imagina?" Perguntou Layla.

"Tenho uma idéia do que ocorreu". Disse Mascara da Morte.

Layla se senta na cama e depois de olhar para Mascara da Morte, ela decide mostrar aquela foto a ele e descobrir o porque dele estar tão interessado nela.

"Senta aqui". Disse Layla, indicando para ele se sentar ao lado dela.

E ele se senta. Ela abre uma gaveta e de dentro dela, tira a foto e mostra a ele.

"Não sei o que você tem a ver com essa foto. Mas, você pode vê-la". Disse Layla.

"Aonde você a conseguiu?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte, com uma voz doce.

"Lá vamos nós de novo..." – Layla sorriu – "Meu pai foi morto por um homem que vestia uma armadura dourada. Quando esse homem foi embora, ele deixou cair essa foto... Eu presumi se eu achasse o dono dessa foto, acharia a pessoa que matou meu pai... Eu preciso falar com essa pessoa e descobrir o porque dela ter feito isso... Arruinou minha vida... Meu pai era a única pessoa que eu tinha, já que minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci..." Disse Layla.

Mascara da Morte não podia acreditar. Então, um dos homens que matou seus pais era pai dessa garota? E ele, com sede de vingança, fez ela sentir a mesma coisa que ele sentiu ao perder os pais. Então, ele se lembrou, que depois que matou um homem, viu uma garota, olhando-o com medo. "Talvez, fosse ela" Pensava.  
Layla se incomodou com o silencio dele.

"Você esta tão calado... O que houve?" Perguntou Layla.

Ele estava pensando, se contaria a verdade ou não.

"Agora me diz... Porque você se alterou tanto quando viu essa foto?" Perguntou Layla.

Mascara da Morte ainda não sabia o que fazer. "Será que conto a verdade?" Pensava.

"Você esta me assustando com esse silêncio... Não me diga que você tem relação com essa foto?" Disse Layla.

Mascara da Morte a olha.

"Você esta me olhando daquele jeito de novo... Por favor, me conta". Disse Layla.

Ele ainda a encarava. Foi aí que ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. "Não... Não pode ser... Eu não posso estar me apaixonando por ela... Não ela" Pensava. Ele achou melhor ir embora sem dizer nada. Ele devolveu a foto, saiu do quarto, pegou Neon e foi embora. Layla estava começando a suspeitar que Mascara da Morte era o homem que assassinou seu pai. Mas, ela tinha que descobrir primeiro se ele era um cavaleiro de ouro. (Nota: ela já sabia que aquele era o Santuário e que naquele lugar haviam doze cavaleiros com armaduras douradas... agora, como ela sabe, vcs teram q descobrir no final da fic!)Dias se passaram e eles não se viam. Mascara da Morte quase não saia de sua casa para não encontrar Layla. Agora, ele sentia remorso por ter matado aqueles homens, mesmo ocasionando a morte dos seus. No final da tarde, Layla estava sentada numa pedra, na praia perto do Santuário. Os cavaleiros estavam voltando de um treino amistoso, quando a vêm, muito distante.

"Senhorita Layla... Você esta bem?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Sim..." Disse Layla, com um olhar triste.

"Você está tão estranha ultimamente... Você e o Mascara" Disse Miro.

"Porque e o Mascara?" Perguntou Layla.

"Ele não sai da Casa de Câncer a dias... Ele não costuma faltar nas lutas que fazemos entre nos... Esta muito estranho". Disse Saga.

Layla não entendeu. Levantou rapidamente e foi ate a Casa de Câncer. Os cavaleiros entenderam o que ela foi fazer.

"Ela gosta dele" Disse Kanon.

"Como ela pode gostar dele! Eu sou muito mais bonito!" Disse Miro, inconformado.

"Miro... Não se trata de beleza. Ela descobriu o lado do Mascara da Morte que nós não conhecemos..." Disse Mú.

Chegando lá, ela viu que Mascara da Morte estava bêbado. Ele estava sentado no sofá com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Ela tira a garrafa da mão dele e leva-o para cama.

"Amanhã você vai acordar com uma ressaca... Não quero nem ver". Disse Layla, que o deitava na cama.

Ele apenas falava coisas sem sentido. Ela pegou uma garrafa de água e deixou em cima de um móvel que havia do lado da cama. Ele adormeceu. Ela viu que já era tarde e aproveitando que Mascara da Morte dormia, resolveu ver se ele tinha uma armadura dourada. Mas, quando ela começou a procurar e o escutou gritar. Ela foi ver e ele estava tendo um pesadelo. Ele falava o nome de umas pessoas. Ela foi ate ele, o abraçou para tentar acalma-lo. Ele despertou e viu Layla ali.

"O que você esta fazendo?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte, corado.

"Você estava tendo um pesadelo... Tentei te acalmar". Disse Layla, olhando-o.

"E o que você faz em minha casa?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Vim falar com você quando te encontrei bêbado no sofá... Mas não se preocupa... Eu já vou". Disse Layla, que sai do quarto.

Layla vai embora e Mascara da Morte fica praguejando, pois estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. No dia seguinte, Mascara da Morte estava com uma ressaca tremenda e ainda com dor de cabeça. Ele estava deitado na sua cama, xingando, quando aparece Layla. Ele se assusta ao vê-la ali.

"Você por aqui?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Como você xinga..." – Layla sorri – "vim te trazer um remédio pra dor de cabeça... Agora, a ressaca não tem remédio..." Disse Layla.

"Bem que podia ter..." Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Se você não tivesse enchido a cara ontem, não estaria assim... Porque você bebe tanto hein!" Perguntou Layla, que ia pra cozinha pegar um copo de água.

"Não me lembro..." Disse Mascara da Morte.

Ele se lembrava. Era por causa dela, mas ele não contaria isso a ela.

"Alem de tudo, ficou sem memória... Toma seu remédio". Disse Layla, entregando o copo de água e um comprimido.

Ele se senta na cama e toma o remédio. Ela se senta ao lado dele. Eles ficam calados por um tempo. Então, Mascara da Morte resolve contar toda a verdade para Layla.

"Preciso te contar uma coisa". Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Pode falar". Disse Layla.

"Fui eu que matei seu pai". Disse Mascara da Morte (ele foi direto ao ponto!).

Layla ficou pasma. Não estava acreditando no que ouvira. Ela se levantou da cama e pretendia ir embora, quando Mascara da Morte a segura.

"Espera... Eu ainda não terminei".

"Já ouvi o suficiente!" Disse Layla.

"Mas vai ouvir o resto! Seu pai e mais uns homens mataram os meus pais... E jurei pra mim mesmo que me vingaria. Mas, eu nunca quis provocar o mesmo sofrimento que eu senti a alguém. Principalmente a você. Por isso bebi. Porque pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, me senti arrependido de algo que eu fiz". Disse Mascara da Morte.

Layla ficou quieta. Mascara da Morte a soltou. Layla se sentou no chão e encostada na parede começou a chorar. Ela não acreditou em tudo o que havia acontecido. Mascara da Morte se sentiu péssimo ao vê-la assim. Agora, ele tinha certeza que estava apaixonado. Layla não conseguia parar de chorar. Só de pensar de que seu pai foi um assassino, sentia uma enorme tristeza. Mascara da Morte tentou consola-la, mas ela não permitia que ele se aproximasse.

"Por favor... Pare de chorar. Eu já me sinto mal com tudo isso e vendo você assim eu fico pior". Disse Mascara da Morte.

Ela se surpreendeu. Era a primeira vez que ele estava sendo sincero e que ele expressava o que sentia. Ela parou de chorar e o olhou. Mascara da Morte se ajoelhou na frente dela e acariciou seu rosto. E num movimento gentil, segurou a nuca dela e a beijou. Com a mão, Layla mexia nos cabelos de Mascara da Morte e o correspondia. Ela já não conseguia mais esconder o que sentia. Eles aprofundaram o beijo. Trocavam caricias mais ousadas. E tudo o que queriam era aproveitar o momento. Mascara da Morte e Layla estavam no maior clima quando alguém entra em sua casa. Era Mú. Ele estava preocupado. Havia começado uma tempestade e alguém com um cosmo maléfico, estava rondando o Santuário. Ele temia pela segurança de Atena. Mascara da Morte vestiu sua armadura e foi junto com Mú. Sem eles perceberem, Layla foi junto. Estava chovendo muito e Layla estava ensopada. Então, Mú e Mascara da Morte descobrem que ela estava atrás deles.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui? Fique na Casa de Câncer... Aqui é muito perigoso!" Disse Mú.

"Não... Eu tenho que resolver isso. Quem tem esse cosmo maléfico é o Neon". Disse Layla.

"O que? Pensei que aquele maldito estivesse morto". Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Mas não esta". Disse Layla.

Eles iam se reunir com os outros cavaleiros e com Atena na 13ª Casa. Então, eles vêm que Layla estava junto.

"O que ela esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Miro.

"Perguntas depois... Finalmente esse desgraçado apareceu... Estava demorando. Preciso de silêncio. Antes de qualquer coisa, preciso avisar alguém". Disse Layla.

Para a surpresa de todos, ela elevou seu cosmo. Era poderoso e começou a chamar por Zeus. Ele aparece na frente deles.

"Desculpe a demora... Mas, finalmente localizei o traidor... Agora, só falta achar sua esposa". Disse Layla.

"Obrigado por me avisar". Disse Zeus.

Ele desapareceu. Os cavaleiros, inclusive Atena, estavam perplexos.

"Pode me explicar agora?" Perguntou Miro.

"Não dá tempo... Preciso achar Hera". Disse Layla.

"O que?" Perguntou Atena.

"Vou resumir tudo: Hera foi raptada por um anjo, o Neon que se encantou com a beleza dela. Zeus me pediu para que eu a achasse... E é o que estou fazendo... Agora, eu tenho que ir". Disse Layla, que saiu da 13ª Casa.

Ela correu e foi atrás de Neon. Os cavaleiros foram atrás dela. Mas, Neon acaba raptando Layla, que depois de um golpe surpresa dele, fica inconsciente. Quando Mascara da Morte finalmente consegue alcança-la, vê Neon indo embora com ela nos braços. Ele fica parado no meio da chuva enquanto seus amigos se aproximavam.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Mú.

"Neon a levou" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Temos que ir atrás deles" Disse Miro.

"Mas nem sabemos pra onde ele foi... E o pior é que aquele desgraçado pode abusar dela!" Disse Mascara da Morte.

"Temos que acha-la logo... Ou o Mascara vai ter um treco por causa da sua garota!" Disse Miro.

"Miro... Porque você foi falar isso? Você já esta ferrado por causa daquela fofoca que você fez, e ainda vem falar isso bem na frente do Mascara?" Disse Shura.

"Eu não ligo mais para o que o Miro diz. É tudo verdade" – os cavaleiros ficaram de boca aberta – "Querem saber o que realmente aconteceu quando eu e a Layla ficamos no quarto dela sozinhos e com a porta fechada? Nós nos beijamos... Agora, por favor, parem de me chamar de Mascara... Se vocês preferirem, me chamem de Carlo... Esse é meu nome verdadeiro" Disse Mascara da Morte (ou Carlo).

Os cavaleiros estavam pasmos, surpresos e com a boca aberta. Não estavam acreditando.

"Isso só pode ser um sonho! Acorda Miro" – ele mexia a cabeça de um lado para o outro – "O Mascara pedindo por favor sendo educado e ainda revelando o verdadeiro nome! Ou eu estou tendo um sonho ou eu estou loco!"

"Tudo isso graças a Layla! Ela é um anjo!" Disse Shura.

"Agora, chega de papo... Eu achei a Layla" Disse Shaka.

"Onde ela esta?" Perguntou Mascara da Morte.

"Vamos até lá" Disse Shaka.

E os cavaleiros foram correndo atrás de Layla. Shaka avistou uma caverna e falou que ela estava lá dentro, bem no fundo. Enquanto isso, Layla acordara e sentiu o cosmo de seus amigos. Ela estava amarrada em uma cadeira e a seu lado, Hera, que também estava amarrada em uma cadeira. Ela procurou por Neon, mas ele não estava.

"Hera... Hera!" Disse Layla.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Hera.

"Finalmente te achei... Você esta bem?" Perguntou Layla.

"Bom... Tirando o fato de eu estar amarrada e numa cadeira desconfortável, eu estou ótima" Disse Hera.

"Somos duas... Preciso arranjar um jeito de te tirar daqui" Disse Layla.

"Não será preciso" – Neon apareceu – "Eu a libertarei... Não preciso mais dela".

"Como?" Perguntou Layla.

"Achei alguém mais bela que Hera... Quem diria que seria uma simples mortal" Disse Neon.

Ele desamarrou Hera e enquanto ela fugia, ele olhava para Layla. Hera acabou encontrando Mascara da Morte (ops! Quero dizer, Carlo) e os outros.

"Corram... Layla está sozinha com ele!" Disse Hera.

E eles correram o mais rápido que puderam com Hera bem atrás deles. Enquanto isso, Layla tinha que dar um jeito e distrair Neon para que os cavaleiros o pegassem de surpresa.

"Então... Desistiu da Hera pra ficar comigo?" Perguntou Layla.

"Claro" – Neon se aproximou dela, a tirou da cadeira e a colocou no chão – "Você é muito mais bonita do que a Hera".

"Só tem um pequeno detalhe... Se quiser que eu colabore com você, por favor, tira essas cordas... Elas me incomodam" Disse Layla.

"Pra você escapar? Eu não sou tão idiota a ponto de acreditar" Disse Neon.

"Quer uma prova de que não estou mentindo?" Perguntou Layla.

"Quero" Disse Neon.

"Não acredito que vou fazer isso" Pensava Layla.

"Chega mais perto..." Disse Layla.

Neon se aproxima e Layla o beija. Neon foi logo desamarrando a corda e aprofundando o beijo. Ele já estava despindo Layla, quando Carlo chega com os outros. Layla os olha, como se quisesse dizer "Tira esse cara de perto de mim". Carlo o puxa para longe de Layla.  
Layla olha pra Neon triunfante.

"Você é muito idiota... Acreditou mesmo que eu ia fazer amor com você?" Perguntou Layla.

Neon ia ataca-la, mas Carlo o impede. Eles começam uma luta. Layla pediu para que todos se afastassem. Ela começou a elevar seu cosmo ao máximo e ela começou a formar uma bola de energia.

"Mascara da Morte... Saia da frente!" Disse Layla.

Carlo se afasta e Layla lança a bola de energia em direção a Neon. Ele não conseguiu se afastar e foi atingido. Ele cai no chão inconsciente. Layla desmaia depois de ter usado toda sua energia. 


	5. Epílogo

No Meu Pensamento

Capitulo Cinco

Carlo se afasta e Layla lança a bola de energia em direção a Neon. Ele não conseguiu se afastar e foi atingido. Ele cai no chão inconsciente. Layla desmaia depois de ter usado toda sua energia. Eles a levam de volta ao Santuário.  
Layla ficou desacordada por dois dias. Quando ela finalmente acordou, viu um homem com a cabeça em sua cama, dormindo, completamente cansado. Layla sorri. Nunca pensou que seria tão importante para aquele homem. Carlo acorda e vê que estava sendo observado por Layla.

"Parece que você esta melhor" Disse Carlo.

"E estou" Disse Layla.

"Que bom!" Disse Carlo.

"Mas você... Parece estar com muito sono... Ficou a noite toda acordado?" Perguntou Layla.

"Fiquei... Fiquei olhando você dormindo" Disse Carlo.

"Que homem preocupado" Disse Layla, brincando.

Carlo sorri. Então, alguém bate na porta. Era Mú. Ao ver Layla acordada, fica contente.

"Finalmente a Bela Adormecida acordou!" Disse Mú.

Atrás de Mú, estava Atena.

"Antes que você pergunte, eu já mandei Neon para Zeus. Agora, ele será castigado" Disse Atena.

"Pensei que aquele ataque tinha acabado com ele" Disse Carlo.

"Na verdade, ele ficou só em transe. Layla desenvolveu um ataque que faz com que a pessoa sinta remorso de todas as maldades que ela fez. É parecido com o ataque do Ikki, a Fênix Fantasma, mas é muito mais eficaz e é um golpe muito perigoso" Disse Atena.

"Porque perigoso?" Perguntou Carlo.

"Porque esse ataque usa toda a sua cosmo energia e se a Layla não tivesse um cosmo mais elevado, ela teria morrido" Disse Atena.

"E você sabia disso?" Perguntou Mú, para Layla.

"Sim..." Disse Layla.

"E porque você se arriscou tanto?" Perguntou Carlo.

"Simplesmente porque eu sabia que Neon iria mata-los... Pode não parecer, mas ele tem uma energia assombrosa. E esse era o único ataque que poderia impedi-lo" Disse Layla.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir... Tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer... Preciso organizar uma recepção para Seiya e os outros. Eles chegaram amanhã" Disse Atena.

"Então corre!" Disse Layla.

Atena sai do quarto junto com Mú. Ficam apenas Layla e Carlo, sozinhos no quarto. Layla se levanta da cama e vai até a janela. Carlo vai até ela e a abraça.

"Tenho duas coisa pra te dizer..." Disse Carlo.

"Então fale..." Disse Layla.

"Primeiro... De agora em diante, me chame de Carlo... Esse é meu verdadeiro nome... Segundo... Antes que aconteça alguma coisa, ou que nós não nos vejamos mais, quero que você saiba que eu amo você" Disse Carlo.

Layla ficou surpresa com aquela declaração. Ela sorri:

"Também te amo..." Disse Layla.

Carlo a beija. Como nunca tinha beijado nenhuma outra mulher. No dia seguinte, Seiya e os outros tiveram uma recepção calorosa. Uma festa. Comida, musica, etc. Todos estavam se divertindo. Carlo e Layla estavam sentados, abraçados, quando Miro chega com Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki. Miro queria apresentar Layla.

"Bem... Essa é o anjo do Santuário... A Layla... Ela conseguiu fazer com que o Mascara, ou melhor, o Carlo ficasse menos irritante" Disse Miro.

"Miro... Calado!" Disse Carlo.

"Estão vendo! Se ele não tivesse mudado, ele já teria me batido! Milagres acontecem!" Disse Miro.

Layla começou a rir.

"Miro... Você não tem jeito" Disse Layla.

Carlo se levantou, pegou na mão de Layla e a puxou para a Casa de Câncer. Layla não estava entendendo o que ele queria fazer. Miro, Aldebaran, Shura e Aioria foram atrás deles. Chegando na porta da Casa de Câncer, Carlo beijou Layla com muito fervor e a puxou para dentro da Casa. Na porta, Miro olhava curioso.

"Não quero que me atrapalhem!" Disse Carlo.

Miro e os outros voltaram para a festa.Nem preciso falar o que Layla e Carlo fizeram né?  
Saori e Seiya conseguiram ficar juntos, continuavam a ter uma briga aqui e outra ali, mas se amavam.  
Marin não queria admitir, mas estava apaixonada por Aioria. E se não fosse ele ter se aproximado dela.  
Esses dois não teriam ficado juntos. Shina resolveu sair do Santuário e tentar esquecer Seiya. E ela conseguiu com a ajuda de um homem que ela conheceu numa viajem.  
Com os outros cavaleiros de ouro, não mudou muito. Aldebaran resolveu ir para o Brasil visitar sua família.  
Kanon e Saga começaram a se dar um pouco melhor. Um pouco! Miro continuou o mesmo palhaço de sempre. Afrodite vivia cuidando de suas rosas. Shura conseguiu uma garota! Miro ficou loco porque a garota era uma top model!  
Mú sempre meditando e com uma paciência.  
A vida deles não mudou muito, exceto a do Carlo. Que depois que ele e Layla voltaram da Lua de Mel (ehh... eles se casaram)  
tiveram a maravilhosa noticia d q Layla estava gravida!  
Desde então, Mascara da Morte não existia mais. Agora, era Carlo. Uma pessoa boa, de espírito forte e como sempre, sem paciência.

FIM 


End file.
